


El vacío

by Fille_au_loup



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Caring Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Depressed Aziraphale (Good Omens), Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, South Downs Cottage (Good Omens)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26987782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fille_au_loup/pseuds/Fille_au_loup
Summary: Azirafel sufre un episodio depresivo y Crowley hace todo lo que puede para que se sienta mejor.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	El vacío

Azirafel tenía un agujero en el pecho. Un hueco frío y cruel por el que se le escapaba toda la alegría que debería estar experimentando.

Había tratado de ignorarlo leyendo, pero la melancolía era tan profunda que le impedía concentrarse, por lo que al final había apartado el libro y se había quedado tumbado en la cama sintiéndose inútil, impotente y miserable.

No tenía motivos para estar triste. De hecho, sabía que debía ser la criatura más dichosa de la Tierra, y eso solo empeoraba la situación. Después de todo lo que había ocurrido, Crowley y él por fin se habían ganado la libertad y llevaban meses viviendo juntos en una casita de los South Downs, algo con lo que Azirafel ni siquiera se había atrevido a soñar durante siglos a pesar de desearlo con todo su corazón. Entonces, ¿por qué no era feliz?

Haciendo un esfuerzo descomunal, se levantó y se asomó a la ventana. Crowley estaba podando los rosales del jardín, tarareando despreocupado mientras el sol arrancaba destellos a su melena de fuego, que llevaba recogida en una coleta. El paisaje que rodeaba la casa era la combinación más hermosa de verde que había visto jamás y a lo lejos se oía el batir de las olas contra los acantilados, a donde les encantaba ir de picnic cuando hacía bueno.

Todo estaba en paz. La sola visión de ese panorama tenía que haber bastado para llenarlo de júbilo, pero el agujero se lo llevaba todo y no dejaba más que un vacío gélido y desesperanzado.

En ese momento, Crowley miró hacia arriba y le saludó con la mano, sonriendo radiante. Azirafel trató de corresponderle, pero notaba los labios tirantes y enseguida comprendió que la mueca que acababa de dedicarle no se parecería ni por asomo a una sonrisa.

Se alejó de la ventana para que Crowley no se diera cuenta, pero dudaba ser capaz de engañar a alguien tan observador como él.

Regresó a la cama, se escondió bajo las mantas y cerró los ojos. No se le daba bien dormir, así que era poco probable que consiguiera conciliar el sueño en el tiempo que Crowley tardara en subir, pero quizá lograra dar la impresión de que lo había hecho. No quería preocuparlo, no quería que le hiciera preguntas, no quería tener que reconocer que era un ser egoísta y desagradecido incapaz de apreciar la maravillosa vida que habían creado juntos. No quería que Crowley se percatara de que había elegido un compañero terrible y decidiera abandonarlo.

No lo oyó llegar. Lo único que delató su presencia fue el vaivén del colchón y el movimiento ondeante de las mantas cuando se tumbó a su lado. Azirafel se acurrucó instintivamente contra ese cuerpo cálido y familiar y enseguida se encontró rodeado por unos brazos amorosos y protectores.

El frío remitió un poco, pero el hueco seguía ahí, implacable. Tal vez acabara expandiéndose hasta absorberlo entero, hasta hacerlo desaparecer.

—Estoy aquí, ángel —dijo una voz suave como el murmullo del mar—. Voy a quedarme contigo hasta que te encuentres mejor, ¿de acuerdo?

Se le había impregnado la fragancia de las rosas, pero Azirafel sabía muy bien que no tendría ni una brizna de hierba en la ropa, ni el menor rastro de tierra en las manos con las que le masajeaban la espalda. Aspiró profundamente; debajo de ese aroma floral se encontraba el propio del demonio, ardiente y reconfortante como el fuego de una chimenea.

—Nunca voy a encontrarme mejor —gimió.

¿Cómo iba a hacerlo, si tenía todo lo que podía desear y aun así se estaba muriendo de pena?

—Claro que sí. Estas cosas no duran eternamente, aunque ahora te lo parezca. No estás solo, ¿entendido? Voy a seguir a tu lado mientras necesites mi compañía.

Azirafel se sentía querido. Las palabras podían engañar, pero el amor de Crowley palpitaba con tanta fuerza que era imposible confundirlo. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera empezar a alegrarse por esa certeza, el agujero se lo llevaba a rastras y lo dejaba completamente desolado.

—Te estoy distrayendo del trabajo —murmuró compungido.

—¡Bah! No es nada urgente —contestó Crowley con esa voz que le acariciaba el alma— y tú eres mucho más importante que cualquier planta.

Un susurro aterciopelado al oído, un beso en la coronilla, una calidez reconfortante que se extendía por cada fibra de su ser y que ni siquiera el devastador vacío lograba eliminar por completo.

Debería sentirse agradecido, pero lo asfixiaba la culpabilidad.

—No te merezco —se lamentó débilmente.

—Claro que sí —replicó Crowley—. Te mereces todo lo bueno que te ocurra, yo incluido.

Estrechó el abrazo, cariñoso, acogedor. Azirafel se acurrucó un poco más. Sabía que lo mejor para Crowley sería marcharse, pero no tenía energía para echarlo.

Permanecieron en silencio un rato que Azirafel no pudo medir, pues tenía la impresión de que el tiempo se estiraba y se contraía a su alrededor. Los pensamientos se desplazaban con parsimonia en la bruma de tristeza que invadía su mente. Uno de ellos emergía más a menudo que los demás, reclamando su atención, y ni sus agotadas defensas ni los mimos que su amado le prodigaba lograban ahuyentarlo.

Le faltaba algo. Estaba incompleto. Ese tenía que ser el origen de su malestar.

Aletargado como estaba, las palabras se le escaparon antes de que supiera que estaban ahí, con la voz queda que correspondía a un secreto vergonzoso:

—Creo que echo de menos el Cielo.

Notó de inmediato la tensión de Crowley, el torso agarrotado, los brazos tiesos como los de una estatua.

La furia de un demonio era un fenómeno terrible, una fuerza destructora capaz de abrasar brutalmente cuanto hallara a su paso y reducirlo todo a cenizas. A Crowley se le daba tan bien contenerla que Azirafel nunca la había visto desatada y, aun así, era consciente del esfuerzo que suponía mantenerla bajo control cuando cobraba vida. La sentía vibrar en el pecho de su amigo, contenida a duras penas como un animal salvaje capaz de derribar la jaula que lo apresaba.

Lo había enfadado. No tenía que haber dicho eso. Ahora Crowley lo abandonaría, y con razón, porque acababa de reconocer que extrañaba algo que a él solo le había traído sufrimiento. Se merecía que descargara toda su cólera demoníaca sobre él antes de irse para siempre.

Pero, cuando por fin habló, el tono era tan compasivo que no traslucía ni la menor chispa de ira.

—Es normal, ángel —dijo mientras volvía a acariciarlo como si fuera digno de amor en lugar del peor de los traidores.

—¿Normal? —inquirió Azirafel incrédulo, pese a saber que Crowley, su queridísimo Crowley, nunca le mentía.

Se movió lo justo para mirarle la cara y se odió aún más al detectar la aflicción en esos ojos que tanto amaba y que ya casi nunca iban cubiertos por lentes oscuras.

El demonio asintió con una sonrisa triste.

—A mí también me pasaba al principio —admitió, mientras enredaba los dedos entre los rizos de Azirafel—. El Cielo había sido mi hogar. Un hogar de mierda, pero un hogar. Supongo que en tu caso es diferente, porque hace milenios que tu verdadero hogar es la Tierra… y porque a ti no te echaron, sino que te fuiste por la puerta grande. —Al decir eso, la sonrisa se volvió guasona y los ojos le brillaron con algo que se parecía mucho al orgullo—. Pero en el Cielo está la que durante mucho tiempo has considerado tu familia. Una familia de mierda —añadió con suavidad, pues el cariño que profesaba al ángel era más poderoso que la aversión hacia sus congéneres—, pero una familia.

Tenía razón, aunque no hubiera elegido el mejor vocabulario. Azirafel era consciente de que lo habían tratado mal, de que nadie allí Arriba se había preocupado nunca de él, de que no lo habían valorado más que por su capacidad para cumplir órdenes. Por eso era tan absurdo sufrir esa nostalgia, sobre todo ahora que vivía con la única criatura cuyo cariño debería importarle.

—¿Volverías? —se atrevió a preguntar, temiendo el momento en que Crowley perdiera la paciencia y lo dejara para siempre.

Pero el demonio soltó una risita y siguió jugueteando con su pelo.

—Ya volví —le recordó—. Y créeme, ángel, no ha mejorado nada en todo este tiempo.

También en eso tenía razón, y Azirafel era consciente de ello. No hacía mucho que lo habían ignorado, despreciado, agredido e incluso lo habrían matado de haber tenido la oportunidad.

Volvió a hundir la cabeza en el pecho de Crowley, pese a no merecer en absoluto ese refugio.

—Aunque, si te apeteciera hacerles una visita —continuó él con ligereza—, no me importaría acompañarte. Sería la bomba ver la cara de Gabriel y compañía si nos paseáramos de la mano por ahí.

Azirafel no pudo evitar sonreír, pero casi de inmediato le entraron ganas de llorar.

—No quiero visitarles —respondió—. Soy feliz aquí, contigo. O lo soy normalmente, no sé qué me pasa hoy…

Crowley, que tenía una paciencia infinita con él, lo abrazó con más fuerza.

¿No se cansaría nunca? ¿No se daría cuenta de que Azirafel era un desastre?

—Tranquilo, ángel. Tener días así no te hace mala persona y tampoco significa que estés deseando volver con quienes te han hecho daño. Solo… Bueno, en realidad no sé a qué se debe, pero a veces ocurre. Dormir suele ayudar, ¿sabes? Puedes tomarte todo el tiempo que quieras; yo seguiré aquí cuando te despiertes.

—Lo siento mucho. Ya sé que esto no es lo que tenías en mente cuando vivimos a vivir juntos, así que si te arrepientes…

—No me arrepiento de nada.

Tras esa declaración, Crowley se quedó callado y dejó recorrer con la mano el cabello de Azirafel. El ángel dedujo que estaba ponderando la mejor manera de continuar y se preparó para lo peor. Por eso, la pregunta que le dirigió cuando retomó el movimiento lo pilló completamente desprevenido:

—Azirafel, ¿crees que es culpa mía cuando tengo pesadillas?

—¡No, por supuesto que no! —Era una idea tan absurda que despejó parte de la niebla que embotaba su mente, pero esta se apresuró a recuperar el terreno en cuanto terminó de negarlo.

—¿Te molesta reconfortarme cuando las tengo, quedarte hablando conmigo hasta que me tranquilizo?

—¡No! Lo hago encantado.

—¿Y no preferirías estar haciendo cualquier otra cosa?

—¡No! —Azirafel alzó la vista confuso; Crowley ya conocía la respuesta, y sospechaba que, de haber estado menos aturdido, a estas alturas ya habría comprendido adónde quería llegar—. Preferiría que no tuvieras pesadillas, claro, pero no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo, así que, cuando las tienes, lo único que quiero es estar ahí para cuidarte y hacer lo que pueda para que te sientas mejor.

—¿Estás seguro de que no preferirías dejar que me las apañara solo mientras sigues leyendo, por ejemplo? —insistió Crowley mirándolo fijamente y ladeando la cabeza como hacía cuando pretendía tentarlo.

—¡Por supuesto que no! —dijo Azirafel horrorizado—. ¿Cómo iba a disfrutar de la lectura mientras tú estás sufriendo?

—Entonces —dijo Crowley sonriente, con la voz suave como una caricia—, ¿no te parece comprensible que yo esté dispuesto a hacer lo mismo por ti, aunque, en este caso, en vez de tener pesadillas estés deprimido?

Azirafel estaba demasiado agotado para razonar, pero a Crowley se le daba tan bien su trabajo que, poco a poco, notó que unas piezas desperdigadas en su mente encajaban para formar un puzle encantador.

—Serpiente artera —lo acusó con una sonrisa floja.

Crowley le sacó la lengua bífida y sonrió orgulloso. Luego le besó en el nacimiento del cabello y le acarició la frente con la nariz.

—¿Y si no se me pasa?

Crowley le besó en la sien, en el pómulo, en la mejilla.

—Se te pasará. Te lo prometo. Confía en mí.

Azirafel confiaba con todo su ser. El terrible vacío que le atenazaba el pecho seguía ahí, pero se había vuelto un poco más pequeño y ya no le daba frío. Se acomodó de nuevo con la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de su amado y cerró los ojos.

—Estoy cansado. ¿Me cuentas una historia hasta que me quede dormido?

—Lo que tú quieras, ángel. ¿Alguna preferencia?

—La nuestra. Pero solo las partes alegres.

No era difícil imaginarlo sonriendo con dulzura mientras rememoraba los mejores momentos de los seis mil años que habían vivido juntos en la Tierra.

—Veamos… Todo comenzó en un jardín…

La voz de Crowley era un arrullo, un bálsamo que se extendía por cada fibra de su ser. Azirafel escuchó tan atento como podía, mientras la esperanza le iba cerrando el agujero, hasta que el sueño vino a librarle de la extenuación, reconfortado y a salvo en brazos de su demonio.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer! Estuve dándole muchas vueltas a los diálogos y cambié un montón de cosas desde el primer borrador hasta conseguir una versión que me convenciera, así que espero que os guste el resultado. Como siempre, ¡se agradecen los comentarios!


End file.
